In many situations it is desirable to displace vertically the podium or pulpit from which a speaker addresses a congregation or audience. At other times it is desirable to raise the lectern upon which the speaker's material such as notes, Bible, or other reading material is placed. Elaborate mechanisms exist for accomplishing such vertical displacement but are prohibitive for most gathering places. The present invention overcomes cost problems and complicated operation factors of such previous mechanisms by operating from water pressure engendered by city mains and by utilizing standard hydraulic cylinders and solenoid control valves of conventional design to achieve apparatus which is not only inexpensive to install but is moderate in operational cost as well.